Whats her name?
by NelliGirl
Summary: Draco is in Paris looking for a distraction from business when a certain young brunet walks in to the bar of his hotel. This is my second fic. It is loosely based on the song Room 21 by Hinder. Enjoy.


_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own the **_**Harry Potter**_** universe nor do I own the song **_**Room 21**_** by ****Hinder**** that I based this little foray into my imagination on**.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the bar of a very posh wizard hotel in Paris. He was here on business but was always looking for pleasure. He has already had many drinks and several chats with some pretty witches. He was already planning to make use of one or two of them on his stay in town. As he was contemplating the exact color of the drink that he was consuming he spied a very beautiful witch saunter in to the bar and look around. He took the opportunity to look her over. She was about five foot seven with long wavy chestnut hair and big chocolate brown eyes. Her figure was a stunning amount of curves and angles, legs that seemed to go on forever, and breasts that all he could think was 'OH my Gods'. She was wearing a sundress made of a clinging pale pink material that led the imagination a very long and fun filled corridor and these cute little pale pink velvet boots to mach.

She walked up to him at the bar and said, " Is anyone sitting here with you? This place seems to be pretty crowded."

He looked at her and smiled while motioning her to have a seat. Up close he could see that she had very little make up and that her skin was flawless. She was a knockout. He stole a surreptitious look at her and stated, "My name is Draco. May I buy you a drink?"

She let out a tinkling melodious laugh and nodded her head. She said "Nice to meet you. Are you here on business or pleasure?"

Draco said " Both and you?"

She pursed her bright red lips and said, " A little of both myself, and I would love a Pumpkin Daiquiri."

Draco motioned for the bartender to refill his drink and ordered her drink. They talked and drank for a while about business and inane small talk. She turned to him and said, " I like you. Here is a key to my room. I will be going up now. I want you to wait three minutes then follow me up to my room. Please do not be late and disappoint me. I would hate to think that you did not want me the was that I want you." With that said she slithered off the stool in such a way at to make him remember that it had been a while since he had the pleasure of a woman's company for longer that a quick tumble.

Draco took the room key and looked at it. "Hmm. Room 21. That is just down the hall from me." The bartender walked up to him and asked him if he wanted a refill bringing Draco out of his contemplation. Draco paid his bill and set off to her room at a fast stumble up the stairs.

When he reached her room he inserted the key in the knob with a little difficulty and excitement. Draco finally managed to open the door and stumble into the room only to stop and stare at the bed. She was on the bed waiting for him. She was wearing nothing but a little bit of lace here and there. She looked up and beckoned to him. Draco walked up to her while removing his clothes. He fell on the bed and she moved closer to him. He reached for her and they kissed. Soon they were a tangle of arms and legs.

When Draco woke up the next morning, for a moment, he had no idea where he was. There were panties on the doorknob, bottles of vodka and glasses on the floor, a plate of discarded chocolate sauce and strawberry tops and clothes thrown on every available surface. He was sticky and his head hurt so badly. He had not had a hangover this bad since he left college. Then he started to remember the night before.

-Flash-

Draco sliding her in to his arms and cradling her head while his head lowered to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue sliding in to explore the depths of her mouth.

His sweat slicked skin sliding over her moist heat only to move on to another unexplored area of her body.

The taste of warm chocolate on hot salty skin as his tongue glided over a taunt nipple.

Her firm, taunt breasts pushing up into his hand, and her low moan of pleasure as he squeezed each in turn with a flick to the nipple.

Her slithering down his body delivering kisses to all of the sensitive spots of his body only to stop at the apex of his thighs.

The feel of her fingers feathering whipped cream over his abdomen as he laughed.

Her slowly licking him and purring low in her throat as she took him into her mouth in one swift motion.

Her thighs wrapped around his waist as he slid into her wet, hot depths and stretched the tight cavern to fit him perfectly.

Her dipping strawberries in Vodka and then plying the drenched buds to various parts of his anatomy as he squirmed at the sensation of the cool alcohol running along his skin.

Her shouting his name, over and over, as he rode her for all he was worth.

And last but not least her stating that she loved the taste of him as he poured his essence into her mouth.

-End flash-

Draco looked over and saw that she was not in the bed with him. Just remembering what happened last night had him aching for more and she was not available. He could only hope that she was not planning to check out soon because he wanted to run in to her again and again. With that thought he stood up and started to get dressed to return to his own unused room. It took him a while to find all of his clothing, but he was eventually successful only because he had to 'accrio' his left sock and his tie. Once dressed, he started to his room to start the day.

After Draco had a nice long hot shower, with a lot of soap, he realized that she never told him her name. He made a note to himself that if he ever saw her again that he would get her name before they spent another memorable night in bed. Just the thought of last night had him starting to ache and he was thankful that the meeting required that he wear full robes.

His thoughts kept returning to that wonderful little witch all day. His meeting with the Board of Malfoy Industries was about what he expected since he could not keep his mind on the matter at hand. He tried to think about what they talked about but for some reason all he could remember that she said was Hello and the part about the taste of himself. As the day wore on he gave up trying to concentrate on the business at hand and wandered back to the hotel in a bid to see if he could catch a glimpse of her.

After Draco had been in the bar about an hour he caught a glimpse of pale pink out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see her approaching the bar. She was wearing a pale pink half top that showed a considerable amount of stomach over a pair of skintight pants and those cute boots again. She had that mass of wavy chestnut hair falling freely down her back.

She walked up to him and said, " Nice to meet you. I never forget a face. Here is a key to my room. Don't be late."

Draco got up after a few minutes and started up to her room. When he got there she was on the bed waiting for him and all he could think was, "Here we go again."

The next morning a very disheveled and satisfied Hermione Granger woke up tangled in the legs and arms of Draco Malfoy and was sorry that she had to leave that morning. She carefully disentangled herself from Draco so as not to wake him and proceeded to pack her bag. When she was finished packing she left him a note on the pillow to say good bye signing it only with an H.G., kissed him on the shoulder and closed the door. She walked down the corridor with a small smile on her face.

_**Please read and review. **_


End file.
